Silent Promise
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: How will Inuyasha and Kagome live without each other? the jewel is complete and kagome goes back to her time with inuyasha but somehow something goes wrong. how will this end? Read and review, I will write more if you do!


Silent Promise  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`  
  
A promise that I will never forget   
  
was that you would never leave my hands.   
  
A promise you made that you will meet me once again  
  
But am I in a   
  
dreamland?   
  
A promise you made but did you ever keep?  
  
I remember the promise as clear as I can see.  
  
You held my hands tight saying, "We'll meet again, soon."   
  
But I didn't want to let go until you assured me you were going to keep it.   
  
But to this day, 10 years have past, I have grown into a woman.  
  
But where are you?   
  
Where is your promise that you told me you would keep?  
  
Everyday, I would wait somewhere, anywhere, to see if you would come and get me.  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*`  
  
"Inuyasha, I--I..." She closed her mouth because she couldn't say it and was blushing a lot. Inuyasha just wound her up into his arms and smelled her hair. It always smells of flowers.   
  
"Don't worry. I know what you want to say and I want to say it to you too." Inuyasha said huskily to Kagome which made her even redder. Inuyasha chuckled.   
  
"Inuyasha, I'm glad you said it. But why are Miroku staring at us from behind that tree?" Kagome whispered to her boyfriend. Inuyasha shrugged and turned towards his direction.  
  
"Hey hoshi!!! Stop being a etchi and come here and talk to us if that is what you came for!" Inuyasha bellowed to the monk. He came out rubbing his head in a silly way.  
  
"Umm, Ohayo Kagome-sama and Inu-kun." Miroku started walking towards them. Then his face got serious.   
  
"Naraku, he caused trouble once again. He destroyed a whole village and blamed you for its damages. Kikyo is with him but its as if he forced her to stay with him."   
  
"Let's go." They went to battle him but was greatly defeated by all the demons Naraku pinned on them. Few days later they lost track of him completely and that was when Inuyasha took Kagome to the well to talk.   
  
"So? What's this about?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Kagome, I know what your family said to you from your return last time. I heard them talk to you." Inuyasha sighed as Kagome looked down.  
  
"But I don't want to leave you. I don't want to do what they said." Kagome choked back her tears. Inuyasha held her to comfort her but inside he knew what he must do.  
  
"Kagome listen, You have to go back to your own time and live there. I will stay here until I defeat Naraku. Once that is finished I will go to your time and live with you, if that's what you want."   
  
"More than anything I want to be with you. But why can't I just sty here with you and help you defe-" Inuyasha tighten his grip.  
  
"It's too dangerous for you. I don't want to lose you to another of my foes." Kagome cried silently into his chest.   
  
"But--then will you promise me that we will meet again, Soon?" Kagome lifted her head to see his face.   
  
"I wouldn't break that promise ever. Now kagome I'll go to your era as soon as my business is finished here. So go one living normally, ok?" Inuyasha let her go and Kagome walked slowly to the well, she turned around and ran to him and kissed him. Inuyasha lifted his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. They released and hug one last time and Kagome jumped into the well.   
  
The wind blew across the once filled field with two people in love. But now stand only Inuyasha. He missed her, did he do the right thing? No, he didn't. He ran to the well and plunged on down but to no avail. He couldn't get to her. She had to come to him.   
  
"I promise that when Kagome is ready for me, she can come to me and I will love her like never before." Inuyasha jumped out of the well and made for that infamous Naraku. 'Kikyo, don't worry I'll get you free.' His mind was on completing the task while his heart was on Kagome.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ugh." Kagome landed on her bottom at her well. She then remembered kissing Inuyasha one last time and that hug. She needed a hug from him right now. 'I shouldn't have done that. I need to get back to him.' Kagome thought and jumped up and down. Nothing.   
  
"What happened? Don't I have the shikon no tama? Why isn't it working?" She jumped up and down until she was tired. She knew then the only way for them to be together was Inuyasha coming to get her.   
  
"I promise once he finishes his task and comes and get me. I'll hug him all I want." Kagome climbed out of the well and entered her house. She was greeted by Sota running up to her and asking all kinds of ridiculous questions.   
  
"Did a demon suck on your head until it bleeded? Did Inuyasha laugh at you or did he save you?" Sota's questions made Kagome sweat drop.   
  
"No, Kaasan! I'm home!" Kagome screamed to see if her mother was home. At once she saw her mom burst through the door and hugged/slammed her to the ground.  
  
"KAASAN!! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Kagome hollered over her mother's shoulders. She released her daughter and pulled her up.   
  
"You finally heed our words and come back to live in your own time. I'm so happy."   
  
"Kaasan, I didn't want to come back. Inuyasha overheard our conversation and so he doesn't want to disappoint you."   
  
"Oh such a sweet hanyou. Anyways I'm making cupcakes want some?"   
  
"Kaasan!! I lost the guy I love! And you think cupcakes will bring him back?" She thought a moment , 'I didn't lose him. We promised to see each other again, soon. So I guess i can be happy.'  
  
"Oh sweetie." Kagome's mother comforted her but Kagome dashed for the finished cupcakes.   
  
"Never mind. I was being overly dramatic." She chewed on about 3 and then left to clean up for school next day.   
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Before kagome knew it in her time years have come and gone. It has been ten long lonely years without her hanyou boyfriend.   
  
A promise that I will never forget   
  
was that you would never leave my hands.   
  
A promise you made that you will meet me once again  
  
But am i in a   
  
dreamland?   
  
A promise you made but did you ever keep?  
  
I remember the promise as clear as I can see.  
  
You held my hands tight saying, "We'll meet again, soon."   
  
But I didn't want to let go until you assured me you were going to keep it.   
  
But to this day, 10 years have past, I have grown into a woman.  
  
But where are you?   
  
Where is your promise that you told me you would keep?  
  
Everyday, I would wait somewhere, anywhere, to see if you would come and get me.  
  
Kagome sat in the temple all alone thinking. It was time she sold the place. She didn't have enough money to keep it running herself. And plus they had a lovely couple who wanted to keep this place up, but of course with a different name. Kagome told her mother who now lived at Sota's house, about the offer and she agreed with Kagome. The only thing that place reminded her of was her jiisan and her koibito. She was sad of course when her dear grandfather died of old age but she couldn't give the place away when her Inuyasha has yet to fulfill his promise. But then she thought of something.   
  
"I'll sell this place to you, only if, I can still come here and help out and maybe just visit the place. You know for memories sake." Kagome dealed with the couple and they thought only for a second and agreed with her terms. So she had saved up enough cash for herself to get a little house by the temple and live there until Inuyasha comes and then maybe they'll get a bigger house.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Kagome...it's been way too long here. How many decades already? I don't know. It's probably 3 decades since I've seen her face and heard her voice. But probably for Kagome it has just been a decade since we last saw each other. Time is faster here. Miroku has under-go an ugly transformation. Well, not really he has become an old man, an hentai houshi with a lovely demon exterminator wife. Plus I have to give him credits to have 4 lovely children. All of them took after their parents love for fights but one boy has caught many attention. He is the unfortunate one to have gotten the genes of the perverted father. Kiyko was set free a long time ago, she found a ningen to love her even with her weird life. Kaede passed on about 3 years after Kagome's leave. Shippo has also grown into a fine kitsune. He has a girlfriend and loves her dearly, almost as much as I love Kagome.   
  
"Gods, Kagome when are you coming back? I miss you..." Inuyasha whispered into the blowing cold wind. Inuyasha has also transformed from an irritable hanyou into a patient, mature, sometimes fun natured demon. Somehow over the years he hung out with his brother sesshomaru he became more demon like, even to his brother. Rin was of course his brother's wife and they have yet not one child. Rin was not ready and Inuyasha knew it. Sesshomaru trained his brother to become more like their father and so Inuyasha did become more demon, even though he still didn't mind being called hanyou. He excepted that when Kagome taught him to be yourself. Oh how he missed her and everyone knew too.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kagome will you please go out on a date with me?" Hojo asked once again in attempt to get her to like him. But she smiled politely and turned him down for the nth time. She couldn't possibly like another the way she likes or loves her beloved.   
  
"Hojo, I'm already in love. I'm sorry."   
  
"But I've never seen you with another man ...or woman...so why not go out with me?" Hojo hung onto her arms.   
  
"Because we promised each other we will meet again, soon." Kagome walked off in thought. Inuyasha... I can't stand living alone, it's dark, lonely, cold. I need you.  
  
"I need you Inuyasha you hear me? I NEED YOU!!" Kagome screamed into the sky as she pictured him smiling at her. She cried. Maybe it's the stress from work or college or was it locked inside too long that it needed to come out.   
  
Kagome went to Sota's instead of her dark house. And her mother saw her cry but Kagome didn't even notice anybody was there.   
  
'Kagome finally gives in to the tears that she kept well under her skin these past 10 years. I knew she was wearing a mask for so long that I actually thought she was happy. But she isn't. She's strong but is she strong enough to handle this on her own?' Kagome's mother thought still staring at her daughter crying her eyes out on one of the couch pillows.   
  
"Kaasan? ::Sniffle:: Can I ask you something?" kagome didn't look up but knew her mom had seen the whole thing.   
  
"Sure Kagome, what's wrong?"   
  
"I can't live like this anymore. I can't pretend I'm happy. I just can't. I want Inuyasha here with me. To comfort me when I need it. Kaasan, what am I going to do? What if he forgot about me and went with some other girl?" Kagome was pulled into a hug that her mother gave. She rubbed her daughters back to calm her down.   
  
"Kagome how can I explain this. It's not that he forgot about you, know one can do that. But lets see...love is unusual but also great. It might seem like you can't get to each other the way you want but the way they want. Think of what he wants and do it, with all your heart and soul. Don't worry Love will find its way back to you, somehow & somewhere."   
  
"arigato." Kagome cries subsided and they went back to talking about other things even though both knew that the Kagome was still thinking about how to get her love back.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"I can't stand this anymore. My friends, they all have someone to love. What about me? When is my chance? Did Kagome forget about me? Or even worse, did she die?" Inuyasha shivered silently to himself sitting by the well.   
  
'Why am I shuddering? I haven't felt this way since I was a little hanyou. Why am I now?' Inuyasha thought, Kikyo happened to go about trying to find some flowers to put in her house when she spotted her friend, trembling?   
  
'Inuyasha finally gives in to the fears that he kept well under his skin these past 30 years. I knew he was wearing a mask for so long that I actually thought he was happy. But he isn't. He's strong but is he strong enough to handle this on his own?' Kikyo thought staring at him shiver more by the second.   
  
"Kikyo, what am I gonna do?" Inuyasha mumbled as he knew that Kikyo has seen him crack. Kikyo came closer and hugged her friend by his shoulder.   
  
"Are you asking me for advice? And if you are, are you willing to take it?"   
  
"Yea."   
  
"She didn't forget you, and on top of that she has not died. If she did I would have become human again and be a lot older looking than I do now when I died. Inuyasha...love is unusual but also great. It might seem like you can't get to each other the way you want but the way they want. Think of what she wants and do it, with all your heart and soul. Don't worry Love will find its way back to you, somehow & somewhere." Kikyo pulled back sort of sudden. She didn't know where that came from.   
  
"How?" Inuyasha asked into Kikyo's shoulder when he thought about it.   
  
"You'll both know, soon enough."   
  
"Arigato."   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, do you need a ride home?" Sota asked after he placed the last dish into the sink. Kagome got up and put on her shoes.   
  
"Naw, Sota. Just stay home and help mother and your wife to clean. Catch up with things." She turned and put her hand on the doorknob when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome..."Sota started trembling and Kagome felt it. She turned around to face her little brother, who now is a grown man with a family.  
  
"Sota, don't worry. I won't do nothing stupid." Sota let go of his sister.  
  
"Inuyasha, he shouldn't be doing this to you. You deserve better!" Sota started screaming tears welling in his eyes.   
  
"But didn't you used to think that he was cool? And wasn't he your hero?" Kagome recalled when they were younger.   
  
"I was young and naive! I didn't know better. But now I do, you deserve a happy life. He hasn't done anything to help!" Sota saw his sister fall to her knees and quickly regret saying any of the stuff to her.   
  
"Kagome, gomen. i didn't mean any of it." Sota bent down and saw Kagome's eyes as empty as ever.   
  
"Sota, your right. He hasn't......yet. I must be going." Sota helped his sister back onto her feet.   
  
"See ya." Kagome waved as she walked out of view.  
  
"Yea, see ya sis." Sota wondered, well he knew that Kagome and Inuyasha made a great couple but why didn't she go back to him?   
  
"Look into my eyes   
  
why are you so blind to what is clear  
  
All that I need is simple to see  
  
But you turn cold and I turn weak" Kagome sang a song on her way home or where ever her feet are leading her to. 'This is our song.' She thought still continuing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Words in the night. Don't come out right.  
  
Now that you think I'm so unkind.  
  
I don't know when, how it began.  
  
But I know I can't stand the pain" Inuyasha sang in spite of himself. He didn't know English as fluent as Kagome did, but he made himself learn the lyrics to their song. 'It's our song.' He thought still continuing his walk.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Kagome was on the chorus of the song when she started running and shut up when she knew where she was running to.   
  
"The well."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was on the chorus of the song when he started running faster and kept silent when he knew where he was going to.   
  
"The well."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Kagome quickly jumped down into the well tears already spilling as she thought of her hanyou.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha plunged down without any hesitation with a very confident look on his face as he thought of Kagome flashing him one of her smiles.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After a few seconds past, it was still dark as night. Nothing happened, nothing.   
  
"Absolutely nothing? NOTHING?! Inuyasha..." Tears fell rather slowly down her long smooth face. She no longer cared and did nothing to stop them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After a few seconds past, it was still dark as the night. Nothing happened, nothing.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. What did I expect? Her standing there waiting for me? Kagome..." For the first time in his whole life he cried. Even as a little child, he never cried. But now he lost hope and cried out his eyes. Golden eyes flowing with tears.   
  
~~~~~  
  
*Plunk, plunk, plunk* The sound of her tears falling was hollow-sounding. Which was frightening, 'I lost him.' She thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Plunk, plunk, plunk* The sounds of his first tears was so sad and cold. Which was frightening because that is how he felt. 'I lost her.' he thought.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Big flashes of blue light formed under Kagome and Inuyasha and took them to a different place.   
  
"K-k-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha looked to his left and saw her there, or at least hoped he saw her.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha-Inuyasha?!" Kagome threw herself into her lover's arms and knew instantly that he was real. Not a mirage, not a dream, but real.   
  
After they hugged Kagome was pulled into a kiss from Inuyasha and after another warm hug they started talking.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Inuyasha looked confused.   
  
"I should be sorry. I shouldn't have let you go back. Because of that I- we- missed out on a lot."   
  
"No silly. I am sorry. I shouldn't have agreed with you. Because of what I did we missed each other too much."   
  
"Way too much." Inuyasha murmured into Kagome's flower-scent hair. 'Just like old times.' Inuyasha smiled.   
  
"But where are we? And how did we get here?" Kagome's worried voice rang through the other's ears.   
  
"I dunno, Let's see where we are first." They both got out of the well with each other's help. Inuyasha looked around and noticed something.  
  
"what is it Inuyasha?"   
  
"We're...finally...home." He smiled down at the woman by his side. He walked towards the town and was greeted by everyone they loved.   
  
Kagome's jiisan, Kagome's mother, Inuyasha's father, Inuyasha's mother, Sota & his wife, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Shippo & his girlfriend, Kikyo & her husband, and of course the houshi's children and Kikyo's newborn.  
  
"But, my jisan...died?" Kagome whispered to Inuaysha. They looked at each other first  
  
"But, my parents...died?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
They looked at each other first and then to the other people there smiling.   
  
"We know, some of us died, and some of us grew old. But not anymore. This is the land of the lovers. When we live in it, we make it. We know, Miroku grown old and more perverted but now he looks as young as he did when he started the search for the jewel, ne?" Sango told both of the two.   
  
"But?" Both of them started.  
  
"Don't worry Love will find its way back to you, somehow & somewhere." A voice was heard and turned out to be Kagome's mother and Kikyo.   
  
"Love, love made this place. It's full of the people I love and care for. And so for Inuyasha." Kagome finally understood.   
  
"Our promise, was kept and spread to all of our family and friends." Inuyasha smirked to everyone under the bright sun.   
  
'In the world, it's between the past and the future...I'm lucky to have finally found the place where I belong.' Kagome thought happily.   
  
Owari  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the characters in the story belong to whoever created Inuyasha. I don't mean to take them, I just borrowed them for my little weird fic. Also the little song in this fic belongs to Trish T. Trang, not me. But the little poem in the beginning was mines! With that said and done, I must say any grammar or spelling error is not my fault, I blame the summer. I'm just 14 so lighten up. Anyways thanks for reading and please send all comments and flames to:  
  
LiLSiLvAWiNgS@aol.com  
  
The story and plot belongs to me so please don't use without asking me. I'll let you post it on your site if you just ask, I'm not mean...really!!!  
  
^.^2003^.^ 


End file.
